Tropi D. Axel
160,000,099 |japanese=ツロピ • リ • アキセル |romanji= Turopi Ri Akiseru |occupation_affiliation=unknown |race= Human |age= 14 |gender= Male |height= 4'6 |weight= 120 |residence= Water N.W. |devil_fruit= Ink Ink Fruit |jap/_meaning=インクインクの実 Inku Inku no Mi |type= Paramecia }} APPEARANCE Tropi wears a large pink hawaii-themed shirt with red hibiscus flowers and leaves and shorts. He has tanned skin with light markings where his clothes would cover. He has long black arm-length hair, some covers half of his face. PERSONALITY Tropi is quiet and rarely speaks, allowing others to see him as a mute person in which he does speak on certain occasions or criteria. HISTORY Tropi was born in Sabaody, as a slave. As he grew, he's secretly learned haki for three years and once he had gained knowledge, he fought and slain his master, freeing the rest of the slaves. Since then he had roamed the night, attacking and hunting the high-class and freeing other slaves for years.. Once word got out from area #26, marines have considered him a threat making him on the bounty list. One incident, in an attempt to escape Sabaody, he was found by Admiral Akira, imprisoning him. In prison, he meets his cellmate, who in secret introduces him to the power of the Devil Fruit. The unknown cellmate grows hungry, ripping it in half and shares it with Tropi. Tropi was the first to bite into it before his cellmate, thus giving him his fruit power, the Inku Inku no Mi. He and his cellmate plans a breakout plan which flawlessly succeeds, letting out dozens of inmates from the prison, starting the Tropi D. Incident of Water 8. He now resides in the docks of Water N.W. . DEVIL FRUIT The Ink Ink Fruit allows the user to freely manipulate ink, making them an art human(アート人間). The Ink Ink Fruit allows Tropi to make ink from his hands and place them to the ground to create armies of whatever he desires to make. His creation power can range from living things, to fully-functional objects, and weapons. While this is possible, if an Inkling comes to contact with water, depending on the amount, the Inkling's body will disintegrate. They do have pain reception, being a sentient entity so they will attempt to move away or dodge the water. Inkings are divided into two types: scratch Inklings and Copy Inklings. Scratch Inklings are created by scratch and are not copied after existing characters. Their appearance are likely based on a child's imagination, as well as being created by one. They're mainly highly detailed humans, animals, and the like. Sometimes a scratch inkling will be created to have poorly-drawn proportions and if that happens, they are known to have groggy or slurred speech, abnormal movements, and especially weak power unless the only flaw is their appearance. They cannot swim and will disintegrate. Copy Inklings are complete copies, clones, and duplicates of preexisting humans, animals, objects, and states of matter. While they look like the real equivalent, they will sometimes have the same properties, such as currency. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Fruit User Category:Will of the D Category:Humans